Morning
by elejamie
Summary: Semi-sequel to "I need to sleep, can't get no sleep". Edd, compelled by the success of his insomniac poem, decides to write another. But he does find that it's not as easy as the first time... Rated T just to be safe.
1. Morning

-1Morning

A/N: This is the semi-sequel to I need to sleep, can't get no sleep. Before I start, I'll answer a question. Yes, I did write the poem, and the story. Hope you liked it.

So, the story goes that Edd, compelled by the success of his poem in the previous poetry story (the title's mentioned above. It's one chapter, and has 5 reviews), decides to write another poem. This time, he heads out to the creek and writes another one. But what will the others think of it? We'll find out soon…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few minutes to sunrise, and virtually, there was no one active in the cul-de-sac, as they were all in their beds. There was only one person on the street: Edd. He had let his parents know that he was out so early, and when he's predicted to come back. With him, he was carrying a deckchair, and a notepad with a pen. How he's carrying all of those items, I haven't a clue. His destination? The creek.

He was travelling to the same area as he was in Hot Buttered Eds. He then set his deckchair down from under a rock, and sorted everything out. Since his first poem was so successful, he was asked by the principal to write another, for the Regional Young Poets competition. Now, he was carrying with him, the hopes and dreams of Peach Creek Junior High, and hoping they'll win their first award since 1972, which was under 40 years ago. They only won that award because the other team forfeited.

But Edd was not one to turn down a task. He lifted his pen, and tried to think of a perfect title. He decided to write about a morning, and so, the title was 'Morning'. He wrote his name underneath. And so, he decided to start.

Except, he couldn't come up with a good opener. He thought long and hard for it, but nothing happened. Then, he finally got it.

_When I wake up, the first thing I see_

_Is the moon, staring back at me._

_Though the morn has not came_

_It remains, all the same._

_And for every time I close my eyes_

_I feel amazed, to my surprise_

_That it's radiant glow_

_Shines on me, don't you know._

Edd felt happy with that first verse. Then there was the trouble of coming up with a second one. The competition rules state that the minimum for a submitted poem is at least 250 words. He's 201 words short. He better hurry up. He has school the next day, and if he doesn't submit this poem, the school can kiss the Young Poets 2009 award goodbye. Then, he came up with a second verse.

_Then dawn broke up on me_

_It was a sight, for all to see_

_The sun, in all it's glory_

_Rose before me_

_And the stars are fading away_

_They'll return tonight, as they say_

_And for when morning comes_

_It'll be the same, just as I've done_

Edd was trying to think up a third verse. Then, he heard the faint roar of the masses coming to flock to the creek. He had to wrap this up. And quickly.

_Then, the silence is gone_

_By the people who become one_

_To ruin the peace and tranquillity_

_And I'm unsure about the stability_

_And I…_

Edd was about to write a third word for the fifth line of his third verse when he was flattened by the Kankers.

"Hey there, boyfriend." Marie grabbed Edd by the neck. All three of the sisters were wearing their normal clothes. "What'cha doing?"

"Oh, hello, Marie." Edd stuttered. "I'm just writing a poem."

"Poems suck!" Lee grabbed the notebook from off the sand.

"You wouldn't dare." Edd was scared to see his hard work become nothing more than shreds of paper, caused by a few sisters that wouldn't get the hint.

"I feel my hand slipping…" Lee taunted.

"Do it, Lee!" May cheered the eldest sister on.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" May and Marie wanted this to happen, so they can have their way with the cowering genius.

Fortunately, for Edd, this never happened. His work was safe once again. How? Because Ed and Eddy saved the day! Eddy whacked his 'girlfriend' over the head with a shovel. "…And when she wakes up," Eddy began. "Tell her this is a shovel from Target!" He then dropped his weapon.

"Thank you, Eddy." Edd thanked his short friend.

"Lee, wake up!" Marie poked her sister. "You gonna destroy his notebook or what?"

"ED!" Eddy clicked his fingers.

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed was about to do a task.

"Get that paper!" Eddy instructed his yellow 'slave'.

"Okey-dokey!" Ed saluted before grabbing the shovel that Eddy dropped. He then lifted Lee up, and flipped her to one side. He then grabbed the notebook, and handed it to Edd.

"Can I ask you both a question?" Edd was curious. "How did you manage to stand up to the Kankers?"

"We watched action movies last night." Eddy explained. "Then, we went onto the internet and read a joke about martial arts."

"Yes, that would explain it." Edd mulled it over. He then grabbed his deckchair before going home.

"Bye, Double D!" Ed waved.

When he got home, he placed his notebook in his pocket, then put the deckchair in the garage. When he went into the kitchen, he placed his notebook onto the table and got out his pen. He then continued with his poem.

_And I wish that the peace was here today_

_And that it would never go away_

_Every time, I wish it would_

_Stay the same, as it should_

Edd wasn't particularly happy with the last verse, but he thought it'll do. After all, with a slight lack of sleep, and a Kanker attack, he thought enough was enough. He walked up the stairs, and opened his bedroom door. He put the notebook onto his desk, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Though the story is over, I might put in an epilogue. It will be uploaded in a few days, probably at the end of next week. Now that I've finished the good portion of this, I'll be continuing with DotDftNU (Dawn of the Dead from the Neck Up). So, expect chapter three of DotDftNU up in a couple of days.


	2. Another angry letter from me

-1Morning

Another angry letter from the author.

Hi, it's me. This is yet again another story that isn't being reviewed. Why? It's been on for a while, and yet, 0 reviews. Don't bother reviewing, I'll delete it on Halloween.

Another story that's not being reviewed: Dawn of the Dead from the Neck Up. It has reviews, but only two. I'm just waiting for the third chapter to be reviewed so I can hurry the hell up with it. So if you want to see an end to it, as well as Ed finally getting his first kill, please review now.

I'm not saying that I'm retiring. But if the new Ed and Eddy do story (out in early November) isn't reviewed by 30th November 2009, then I am retiring. Tough shit.

I hate my life (and don't tell me to like it either)

elejamie


End file.
